The present invention relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly related to Optical Coherence Tomography (“OCT”) systems and methods
Spectral-domain optical coherence tomography (“SD-OCT”), also known as Fourier-domain OCT (FD-OCT), does not require modulation of the reference arm length and therefore has potential for faster image acquisition rates. SD-OCT is based on spectral interferometry, where recombined light from reference and sample arms is spectrally separated, detected and converted into a depth profile. Three-dimensional data sets can therefore be rapidly acquired, opening the possibility of comprehensive screening.
OCT generates cross sectional imaging of tissues with micro-scale resolution by measuring the echo time delay of backscattered or backreflected light. Fourier Domain OCT (“FD-OCT”) can obtain a high sensitivity and imaging speed by acquiring the optical spectrum of sample light interfered with light from a single stationary reference reflector using an interferometer. Swept-Source OCT (“SS-OCT”), time-encodes the wavenumber by rapidly tuning a narrowband source over a broad optical bandwidth.
High-speed OCT imaging systems generate data at high bit rates, roughly 10 s-100 s Megabytes/sec. Currently, the central processor unit (“CPU”) is performing all FFT calculations. The present invention solves the problems of effectively acquiring, processing, and displaying OCT imaging at real time frame rates.